Új élet a régmúltból
by MissMicike
Summary: Jakotsu új életének kezdete. Rövid elmélkedés, kevés konkrét történettel.


Már az ablakból láthatóvá vált mennyire hideg, egyhangú fehér, zord időjárás várja majd. Kósza hópelyhek kavarogtak, a kopasz fákat, és zöld fenyőket egyaránt vastag hótakaró borította, az ablakpárkányról hosszú, átlátszó jégcsapok lógtak. A Nap már lemenőben rózsaszínre festette az ég nyugati felét, felfelé és a többi irányba még világoskék háttérben fehér felhőfoszlányok úsztak. A szél a békés látványt kellemetlen, nem épp hívogató tájjá változtatta – a legvastagabb törzsű fák is esetlenül hajlongtak, lépten-nyomon fehér hóförgetegek alakultak és ültek el.

Nem baj.

Fekete csizmapár csapódott a lépcsőfokokra, mélyzöld orkánnadrág zörgött, báránybunda suhogása visszhangzott a lépcsőházban. A néma csendet csak egyetlen lény törte meg, aki a korlátba kapaszkodva igyekezett lefelé. Csizmája sarka ruganyosan viszonyult sarkához, csosszanó hangokat okozva. Ha nem siet, még utána jönnek. Így akár az egész házat is felveri.

Nem baj.

Kissé korlátoltan mozgott a bundában, a vastag pulóverrel együtt pufinak érezte magát. Piros, ruhájától elütő kesztyűje már előre megvédte a fagyasztó hidegtől. Legalábbis remélte. Annyira hideg és nedves kint minden, nem is beszélve a mindent beborító hóról...

Nem baj!

Nekifeszült az ajtónak, majd hátra sem pillantva ugrott ki, átlépve a legutolsó két lépcsőfokot. Megindult az eltakarított aszfalton. Körötte mindent vastagon lepett a hó elnyomva a zajokat. Egyedül az ő léptei csattogtak. A ház sarkánál vetett egy legutolsó pillantást, és befordult. Hihetetlen erejű szél lökte meg. Eddig védve futott, de innentől erőteljesen szembe kell szállnia a természettel, ha tovább szeretne jutni.

Innentől gyakran kényszerült akár harminc centis hóba mélyedni. Nem takarítja innen senki. Az útról is csak héba-hóba, de ott a kocsik segítenek. Kiérve az útra lerázta csizmájáról a ráragadt havat, majd eszébe jutott, minek teszi. Hiszen úgyis megint olyan lesz. Nem itt jár az esze.

Hideg szél csapott arcába, nem csípős, de sziklakeménységű löket. Megindult újra előre. Még nem látott soha ilyen időt, nem is álmodott róla, hogy a mindössze filmvásznon félt jelenetnek egyszer részlete lesz. Már előre utálta, és íme.

Miért jön elő minden, amit utál? Miért nem történik néha egy kicsit az, amit szeretne? Egyszerű. Mert nem tudja mit akar konkrétan. Csak egy dolgot: Nem ezt. Érzi, ez nem az, amire vágyik.

Mire is nem vágyik? A hóban, szélben, keresztülszelve a lakótelepet végiggondolta egyszer újra, az egészet.

Nem vágyik rá, hogy pátyolgassák. Soha nem pátyolgatta senki. Nem öltöztette, nem ügyelt, hogy kesztyűt, sapkát húzzon. Nem figyelte rendesen fogat mos-e. Nem ellenőrizte hazaér-e az iskolából. Nem hallgatta végig, ha valami fontos mondandója akadt, ezért legtöbbször nem a megfelelő embernek számolt be. Keletkeztek is sorban az újabb problémák, de ezekről már tudomást sem vett. Minek? Majd elmúlnak. Nem kell mindent komolyan venni.

Nem vágyott rá, hogy szemmel tartsák. Nem is tartotta szemmel soha senki. Nem követte tekintetével mikor az utcán kószált, nem figyelte, amint a matekházival szenved. Nem akarta elkísérni cipőt venni. Nem kíváncsiskodott be szobájába, tényleg ott van-e.

Nem vágyott rá, hogy megneveljék. Hogy elmagyarázzák, megverni valakit rossz dolog. Lopni gonoszság. Udvariasnak lenni szép és nemes. Még halványan emlékezett, fiatalabb korában eleinte mennyit erőlködtek, hogy leszoktassák... De feladták. Ezek az élmények erősödtek fel az elmúlt hetekben. De betelt a pohár. Elég. Miért ne hordhatna szoknyát? Nem lehet a kedvenc színe a rózsaszín és a sárga? Nem tűzheti fel a haját? Miért akarják megakadályozni, hogy sminkelje magát? Nem nézheti meg az utcán a helyes fiúkat?

Mi a baj ezzel? Mindvégig csak ez lüktetett a fejében. Ő soha nem ismerte milyen az, „normálisnak" lenni, ahogy ők mondják. Nem is akart. Ki akarták nevelni belőle. Le akarták szoktatni. Verték érte. Kiabáltak vele. Szelíden magyaráztak. Bólogatott, hogy érti, vagy épp rázta a fejét, hogy nem. De mindvégig tudatában volt, ez nem fog változni, akármit tesznek vele. Nem mintha nem vágyott volna kicsit normálisabb életre. De ez a vágy hamar elmúlt. Szerette ezt így. Nem is tartották érte épeszűnek. Mondjanak, amit akarnak. Igaz, az orvosok is mind megmondták, ez pszichés.

Nem baj.

Itt és most vége lesz. Innentől a saját kezében van a sorsa irányítása. Eltűnik innen örökre, minél messzebbre.

Nem is elég, hogy ki akarták üldözni belőle az „ördögöt", még amerikainak is szándékozták őt nevelni! Nem elég kiszakítani valakit a hazájából, még rögtön más is legyen! És ők utálták, ha japánul beszélt. Az anyanyelvén. Nem, mondjad csak angolul szívem... Mindezt mézesmázos mosollyal. Egy nő. Mit tudhat ő erről!

Hová menjen? A kérdés csapásként ütött rá. Felhúzta szőrős kapucniját, a szél megerősödött, kabátját derekáig felcsapta. Tovább, el innen, még követni találják...

Hová menjen? Mije van egyáltalán? Egyetlen zsebében – a másik lyukas – egy kupac zsebkendő, egy pénztárca négyezer forinttal, no és az apró meg egy kulcs. Kulcs a lakáshoz, ahová soha nem megy vissza többet. Gondolni sem fog rá, nemhogy visszamenni!

Japánba szeretne menni... Vissza. De mihez kezdjen ott? Különben is, egy repülőjegy magasan meghaladja az ő költségeit... Jó, hát esélye sincs visszamenni. Milyen dolog egyébként is kihozni egy gyereket Amerikába és azt mondani; szégyelld magad, hogy nem tetszik! Örülhetnél, hogy ekkora lehetőséget kaptál és egy koszos japán árvaházból Amerikába utazhatsz, még szüleid is lesznek, akik szeretnek majd!

Nem akarja, hogy szeressék. Nem ők. Nem kellenek neki szülők. Nem voltak soha, a nevelők pedig nem törődtek vele. Neki sajátkorú táraság kell.

Tényleg. Van egy hely, ahová még mehet... Csak szól, hogy eltűnik innen. Nem számított rá, hogy beengedik éjszakára egyáltalán. Csak tudatni akarta, hogy elmegy, ennyit mindenki megtesz. Miért nem a szülőknek nevezett párral, akik megpróbálták elfojtani őt? Na ezért. Inkább a még barátnak sem nevezhető ismerőshöz fordul, de csak beköszönni. Végülis ő számon tart mindenkit, aki számít a környéken – aki számít, avagy nem számít az utcán.

A csúszós, havas járdán lépdelt, majd lekanyarodott egy hóval fedett ösvényre, ahol botladozva tudta csak folytatni útját.

Az otthona. Az utca. Itt mindent megtalált magának, ami kellett. Csak jó helyen kellett keresni és jó eszközökkel. Mint régen... Egy kósza mosoly futott át arcán. Hiányzott neki, hogy nem akadtak éjszakák, mikor az utcán kellett hálnia, nem kellett minden sarkon előbb körülnézni és aztán futnia, védenie magát. Nem járt mindenhová egy bicskával a zsebében... Tényleg! A bicska! Olyan szétszórt, hogy még erre sem figyelt. Megvan-e még? Itt van–e elrejtve a farzsebében?

Igen... Megnyugtató. Bicska nélkül mégsem érezte azért úgy otthon magát a szabadban. Olyan, akárha a lakásodban üldögélnél nyitott ajtó mellett, kulcs nélkül.

Az utcáról eszébe jutott egy régi emlék... mi lehet azzal a fiúval...? Bankotsuval...? Nem tudja kiverni a fejéből, pedig csak egy volt a többi vakarcs közül még odahaza Japánban... Ő is árva volt és sokszor lógtak együtt, mindenféle csínyeket és bűntetteket vittek véghez. Vajon még mindig az árvaházban üldögél? Vagy neki is szülőket neveztek ki? Ő sem akart soha szülőket. Mindketten legszívesebben egész életüket együtt az utcán kószálva töltötték volna. Az kihívás, izgalom és némi szenvedés, de érdekes. És ők szerették, ez volt a fontos. Utálta magát érte, hogy mostanában túl könnyű életet kapott.

Hamarosan eléri azt az épületet. Ott a ház... Kapott hozzá kulcsot egyszer, titokban lemásoltatta, mielőtt visszaadta. Titokmásolata a kulcscsomóra felfűzve zörgött zsebében. Nagy lesz a meglepetés, ha csak így beállít... De visszaadja a kulcsot. Neki már nem kell, úgysem tér vissza ebbe a városba többet. A közelébe sem.

Megerőltette magát az ítéletidőben, már csak száz méter és ott lesz...

O

A férfi feltett egy lábas forró vizet teának, és bekapcsolta a rádiót háttérzenének. Épp a hírek végét csípte el, bemondták, hogy a legközelebbi autópályán hatvan autó csúszott egymásba, és aki valahová indulni akar meleg italt és lapátot vigyen magával. Évek óta nem volt ilyen szörnyű helyzet a hó miatt. Megbolondult minden, napokon belül biztosan beüt a káosz.

Mikor zenélni kezdtek valaki erőteljesen kopogtatott az ajtón. Ki lehet? Nála mondjuk bárki. Bármelyik ismerőse. Kukucskálás nélkül nyitott ajtót.

- Jónapot... – nyögte egy alacsony, fiatal fiú, akit még soha nem látott. Az évszak ellenére halvány karamellszerű bőrrel rendelkezett. Arca kipirosodott, kezén nincs kesztyű, körmei és ajkai lilák. Sapkája sincs, fekete haja csatakos még ül rajta néhány kitartó hópehely. Hátán átázott hátizsák.

- Miben segíthetek...? – kérdezte a férfi. A fiú megmozgatta merev ujjait.

- Te vagy az, a környéken mindenki ismer és időnként még segíteni is...? – a fiú vagy nem ismerte a magázást, vagy direkt nem használta, de egyértelműen gondjai akadtak a nyelvvel.

- Így is mondhatod – mosolygott a férfi.

- Bankotsu – nyújtotta átfagyott jobbját a fiú, de a férfi nem igyekezett viszonozni a gesztust – Bejöhetek? – legyintett a vendég. A férfi elállt az ajtóból és beengedte lakásába a fiút, ide szabadon szinte bárki bejárhatott, nem olyan nagy szám ide belépni.

- Szóval miben segíthetek?

A fiú tenyerébe lehelt, majd kihúzta magát.

- Három napig autóstop, és két napja gyalogolok. Szomjas, éhes és fázok. És jól érzem magam. – mondta nagy komolyan.

A férfi mosolyogva bólintott. Így azért már más. Akiben ennyi szusz van – feltéve, ha nem hazudik – annak itt a helye. A férfi kezet nyújtott, a fiú elfogadta és keményen megrázta.

- Naraku Morikawa.

- Bankotsu...

- Vedd le a kabátod, meg a csizmád és ülj le abba a fotelbe. Mindjárt hozok teát.

Bankotsu ledobta táskáját, kibújt kabátjából és csizmájából, előzőt a fűtőtestre csapta, utóbbit alája. Hosszú, majdnem fenekéig érő fekete, befont copfját megtapogatta, a fürdőben kicsit kicsavargatta. Zokniját is lehúzta, pulóverétől is megszabadult. A pulóvert is a radiátorra zsúfolta, a zoknit meg a csizmára terítette.

Helyet foglalt és megmasszírozta fagyott lábujjait. Hihetetlen mennyit jött... Milyen messze van a kiindulópont... És mennyi itt a hó!

Naraku visszatért kezében egy nagy bögre forró teával. Bankotsu átvette és összehúzta magát a fotelben, de azért igyekezett tartani a nagyfiú imázst.

- Honnan jöttél? – érdeklődött Naraku.

Naraku haja is fekete és hosszú, sőt hullámos is, de ő csak felcopfozta. Egyszerű kék nadrágot és fehér inget viselt, lábán szőrös, fekete pókra emlékeztető mamusz.

Bankotsu arcát a tea fölé hajtotta, úgy fogott bele.

- Japán. Hossz út volt. Menekülnitem, felszálltam repülő, Amerika leszáll volt, hideg. Nem tudtam hol van, senki nem ismert. Mentem, és itt vagyok. Fogadsz mindenki, kint mondták.

Valóban Naraku beengedett minden jött-mentet. Ismerte szinte az összeset, szívesen fordultak hozzá segítségért, mert ha azt nem is, tippeket mindig kaptak. Itt és itt lehet melegen aludni, itt és itt érdemes lopkodni.

- A beszédem kicsit nem tökéletes, bocs.

- A tiéd még elmegy. Hallottam már jobbat is. Volt aki olyan hibákkal a beszédében érkezett... Nőket Sir-nek szólított például és letegezte egy vállalat igazgatóját. Nem fázol...?

- Kicsi...

- Hozok egy pulóvert...

Naraku eltűnt egy belső szobában. Bankotsu kipillantott az ablakon. Mindjárt besötétedik.

Ennyire még soha nem érezte, hogy nincs hová mennie. Szerette az érzést, de ez most egy kicsit... Távoli...

Kulcs zörrent az ajtó előtt. Bankotsu odakapta a fejét és nyílt az ajtó. Egy behavazott figura lépett be, bevágta az ajtót és furcsán nézett rá.

Szőrmekabátot viselt, piros kesztyűt, és zöld orkánnadrágot. Fekete haja rendezetlenül lógott arcába.

- Hello... – köszöntötte az idegen. Bankotsu leengedte a bögrét.

- Hello... – ez egy fiú...? Kételyeit a zöld szemfesték és az erős rúzs okozta. Meg a női kabát.

- Te ki vagy? – kérdezte a frissen érkezett.

- Te – ki vagy?

A kabát hamarosan lekerült és egy másik fotelre terítődött. A csizma pedig a radiátor alá csúszott a másik mellé, de válasz nem érkezett, ám titkos szempárbaj zajlott. Ekkor tért vissza Naraku kezében egy hatalmas méretű kék pulóverrel. Bankotsu utána kapott és gyorsan belebújt.

- Emlegetett szamár... Hogy jöttél be? – pislogott a férfi értetlenül – Bankotsu beengedett?

- Bankotsu...? – a fiú ránézett a fiatal srácra.

- Ő az akit említettem – mondta Naraku – A nyelvvel kapcsolatban. Egyébként ő Jakotsu. Jakotsu, ez meg itt egy öt napja a télben senyvedő fiú; Bankotsu.

A két fiú egymást nézte. Jakotsu fekete tekintete összeakadt Bankotsu határozott kék szempárjával és nem tudták elengedni egymást.

- Hontou ni omae ka...? – szólt Bankotsu.

- Bankotsu no Aniki! – Jakotsu elmosolyodott és térdre esett Bankotsu fotelja mellett – Shinjirarenai!

- Nande koko ni? – nevetett Bankotsu.

Naraku a háttérben álldogált, és inkább nem szólt. Két régi ismerős...? Japánból... De jó is nekik, hogy újra találkoztak... Csak szerencse lehet.

Jakotsu is így gondolta. Milyen jó is ez! Bankotsu... Ezentúl minden úgy lesz, akár régen... igaz, a világ másik felén...

Nem baj!

Bankotsu is itt van. Nincs egyedül!


End file.
